ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Nekota Ginpachi
Nekota Ginpachi (猫田 銀八,'' lit. nekota ginpachi'') is a semi-recurring character in ''Hajime no Ippo ''and retired bantamweight prizefighter. History Nekota Ginpachi, like his long time friend and eternal rival Kamogawa Genji, was a prizefighter in Japan shortly after the second world war. In the past he was a natural boxer with wild instincts that Kamogawa and Hama Dankichi recognize as superior to their own (however, neither would admit it). After a match against Kamogawa however, Nekota suffered from symptoms of Punch Drunk Syndrome only to overcome it shortly before his fight against Ralph Anderson. Anderson's signature move the Rabbit Punch however, forced Nekota's Punch Drunk Syndrome symptoms to return and ultimately cost him the match as well as his career as a prizefighter. Presently he lives as a hermit in the mountains with his dog Hachi and is still very much involved with boxing by watching tapes and training Kamogawa's trainees when they visit. He also spent some time at the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, training newcomers and becoming extremely popular due to his teaching methods. Though an extensive amount of time has passed, Nekota has yet to fully recover from punch drunk syndrome, but is apparently healthy enough to live a good retired life. Match History Nekota officially fought against Ralph Anderson. Losing by KO, he regained previous punch drunk symptoms and was forced to retire from prizefighting. It is also mentioned that Nekota had multiple boxing matches against Kamogawa as a prizefighter, two of which he lost, two of which he won, and another that ended a draw, though he insists that he won the last one. Appearance Despite being muscular and physically fit in his younger years, Nekota's appearance has drastically succumed to his old age. Now, his height has taken a plunge along with the amount of hair on his head. Nekota is shown to have tanned skin, a progressively balding head of gray hair, dark eyes (when open) and a prominent oval-shaped pink nose. A tuft of his small amount of gray hair rests on his forehead and a small beard graces his chin. Due to his age Nekota has grown a fair share of wrinkles on his forehead, upper lip and chin. However, it is shown in one episode that Nekota has extremely healthy bulging back muscles despite his age, though it is unknown if the scene was an exaggeration or otherwise. Personality Nekota is a cheerful old hermit who, despite having retired, still immerses himself in the world of boxing by watching tapes and helping Makunouchi Ippo and his group of gym mates train. He is shown to be competitive and vindictive, as seen during his first on-screen reunion with Kamogawa Genji in which both individuals attempt to land a punch on each other regardless of their age in order to "finish their fight". Nevertheless he remains a very supportive character for both Kamogawa and his trainees. Fighting Style Nekota was known by both Kamogawa Genji and Hama Dankichi for his superb agility, strength, and overall boxing prowess. He was known for being an out boxer, but anything else about his fighting style was not elaborated on in the series.Though it should be noted that he had a much easier time fighting Ralph Anderson than his rival Kamogawa. He is known for the technique Sakki, also known as bloodlust, in which he used to defeat Kamogawa Genji in one of their matches. Techniques *Sakki Weaknesses Sometime after one of his matches against Kamogawa, Nekota developed Punch Drunk Syndrome and had his boxing abilities lowered significantly because of this. Despite overcoming the symptoms before his match against Ralph Anderson, Punch Drunk Syndrome returned to Nekota after Anderson's signature Rabbit Punch was thrown, injuring him ultimately ending his prizefighting career. Gallery vlcsnap-2014-09-06-15h29m34s51.png vlcsnap-2014-09-06-17h35m06s134.png vlcsnap-2014-09-06-16h41m40s93.png vlcsnap-2014-09-06-17h20m10s103.png vlcsnap-2014-09-06-17h27m59s244.png vlcsnap-2014-09-06-18h38m19s0.png vlcsnap-2014-09-06-18h42m40s16.png vlcsnap-2014-09-06-17h31m03s26.png vlcsnap-2014-09-06-17h31m46s203.png Nekota dodges.gif|Nekota Ginpachi evading Raplh's punches vlcsnap-2014-09-10-00h50m27s236.png nekota2_bg.gif|Young Nekota Category:Retired boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Post-War Prize Fighters Category:Bantamweights Category:Out Boxers Category:Nekota Family Category:Characters